Soulcalibur VI
| released = October 19, 2018 | genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | designer = | writer = Sohei Kamada | programmer = Masanori Ota | artist = Hideo Yoshie | composer = Junichi Nakatsuru | director = Yoshinori Takahashi | producer = }} Soulcalibur VI is a fighting game in the Soulcalibur series developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Produced by "Project Soul", an internal production studio within Bandai Namco that manages the series, the game was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows on October 19, 2018. Gameplay Following the tradition of prior installments, Soulcalibur VI gameplay involves two weapon-wielding combatants battling against one another on a 3D plane. The game introduces a new mechanic known as the Reversal Edge, which allows players to defend against an oncoming attack and quickly strike back, alongside a slow-motion effect. The mechanic follows the rather recent trend of fighting games introducing more options in player defense. Plot Soulcalibur VI serves as a reboot to the series, taking place during the 16th century to revisit the events of the [[Soulcalibur (video game)|first Soulcalibur game]] to "uncover hidden truths". Characters Soulcalbur VI will contain a roster consisting of returning fighters and newcomers alike. New characters are marked in bold. *Astaroth *'Azwel' *Cervantes *'Geralt of Rivia' *'Grøh' *Inferno *Ivy *Kilik *Maxi *Mitsurugi *Nightmare *Raphael *Seong Mi-na *Siegfried *Sophitia *Taki *Talimhttp://www.newsweek.com/soulcalibur-6-talim-trailer-1009352 *Tira *Voldo *Xianghua *Yoshimitsu *Zasalamel Guest character Downloadable content Development Soulcalibur VI was announced during The Game Awards 2017. Development on the game began over three years earlier. Producer Motohiro Okubo called the game a celebration of the franchise's 20th anniversary. According to Bandai Namco, the game will be more focused on story elements. Like Bandai Namco's previous fighting game, Tekken 7, Soulcalibur VI runs on Unreal Engine 4. According to Okubo, the title's code name was "Luxor" due to the team's intentions on making the game feel brighter like it was in the first Soulcalibur. Additional mechanics were introduced to help players with the game's learning curve. Release Soulcalibur VI was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows on October 19, 2018. Bandai Namco announced it would also be releasing a season pass for the game that includes four additional characters, two armor packs, and over a hundred items for customization. In North America, there were two other editions besides the regular one: the collector's edition (contains the standard edition game, the collector’s edition box, a 12″ collectible Sophitia figure, the soundtrack on disc, a metal case with a built-in soundbox that has four in-game voiceover audio clips, and a 120 page art book) and the deluxe edition (contains the standard edition game, the season pass, the soundtrack on disc, and the metal case of the collector's edition). In Europe, there were three additional editions: the collector's edition (contains the standard edition game, a 12″ collectible Sophitia figure, the digital version of the soundtrack and the season pass); the silver collector's edition that replaces the colour version of the figure by a silver version of it (also available for PC); and the deluxe edition contains the standard edition game and the season pass (too also available for PC). In Japan, there were three editions: the packaged version is the equivalent of the standard physical version in the West but only available for PS4, not for Xbox One and PC; the download version contains the digital version of the game; and the digital deluxe version contains the digital version of the game and the season pass. The Steam release also got the regular and deluxe edition of the game worldwide. Reception References External links * * (Japanese) Category:2018 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Crossover video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Soulcalibur series games Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in the 16th century Category:Xbox One games